Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time
by KawaiiRayne
Summary: Lily can't control herself around Scorpius. Scorpius doesn't want Lily to control herself.


**Title: Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time**

 **Prompt: Au Competition Round 5. Masquerade Ball/Party**

 **Pairing: Scorpius/Lily Luna**

 **Word count: 762**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine sadly, I make no money from this. And the title and some lines are from Panic! At The Disco's new song Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time which I make no money from.**

Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time

Lily hated these things. Every summer when she came home from school her father forced her into attending the annual Masquerade ball as the family. She knew James and Albus were both bringing dates but she was going alone since her date backed out last second. She now had no distraction at all for the night.

Sighing Lily slipped her dress on. It was her favorite from the designs her cousin Victore made for her. It was black silk tight to her body with purple crystals on it falling to her mid-thigh. She secured her matching mask to her face with the purple ribbon attached to it with out messing up her curls.

Lily was sucked out of her head as someone banged on her door, "Lily hurry up I have a surprise for you downstairs!" Al yelled through the door.

Shaking her head as she put her ankle boots on, there was no telling what Albus did this time. She opened her door and walked onto the landing and yelled down that she was coming. She took her time on the stairs to make sure she didn't fall in the heels. Looking down as she entered the living room, she looked up at the sudden gasp of air.

Scorpius Malfoy was next to Albus in an all-black muggle suit. _Oh Albus, you didn't._

Without missing a beat Albus excitedly started talking, "I felt awful about your date canceling on you Lily so I asked Scorp if he would take you so you didn't feel left out and he agreed."

Resigning herself to spending the night with her least favorite person in the world, "Thanks Al, you're a great brother. Where's mum and everyone?"

"They already left. You and Scorp can apparate there and I have to go meet Annie to take her. Have Fun Lily Lu!"

Lily plastered a fake smile on her face and waved by to Albus who then _popped_ away. She dropped the smile and turned to Scorpius, "I refuse to hurt my brothers feeling so lets just get this night over with."

Scorpius was use to dealing with Lily and just rolled his eyes and held as his arm for her to take, "Ready princess?" he asked her sarcastically.

They arrived with a throng of other people outside the massive ballroom and joined the line to go in. Lily turned to Scorpius with an annoyed look on her face, "Why the hell did you agree to this?" She demanded of him.

Scorpius smirked down at her, "Maybe for a repeat of the other night," Then winking at her.

Lily looked away disgusted from him, "You have no morals. I was trashed. I don't even remember it. Must not have been good." She chanced a look up at him with a smirk and notices his jaw was clenched and he didn't reply.

Lily took this as a silent victory over him and with that they finally entered the ballroom, where she managed to get a class of champagne.

"Dance with me." Scorpius asked-no demanded of her. Before she had a chance to tell him to go to hell, he had dragged her into the crowd of people on the floor.

Lily felt the heat rise in her as he grabbed her hips and pulled her close to him, as they went unnoticed in the crowd of dancing couples who were much worse than them. Dancing this close to him made Lily think of that night all over again. His scent driving her wild inside. She didn't know whether she wanted to strangle him of kiss him. Scorpius manged to catch her off guard and spin her around and pull her back so her back was against him. She let out a breathy sigh when he began nuzzling her neck and moved his hands to her thighs in the dangerously short dress. "Lily, please," He whispered against her neck when she began rotating her hips. Breathlessly she managed, "Fuck you, Scorpius Malfoy." Without missing a moment he quipped back, "Don't threaten me with a good time."

Lily lost all sense then. She dragged him from the dance floor and out of the ballroom. "Lily," Scorpius said pleadingly.

Lily apparated them to her bedroom.

Lily managed to drag herself out of bed the next morning in time for a late breakfast and made her way downstairs and to the kitchen. Her mum, dad, and brothers were eating but stilled as Lily came in.

"Lily Luna Potter what the hell is all over your neck?" Her father asked dangerously quite.


End file.
